Tonight Giotto
by Yamihanao
Summary: Giotto who was famous peotry had fall in love with prince Tsunayoshi, but sometimes world was cruel, their status had force them to seperated. End of the couple who can past their fate were one of two choices. ‘Separated’ or—‘death’ G27 and 6927


**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: G27 and 6927**

**This story was made for the viva faction day and this is the first time I write G27 story so I might make them a bit OOC. Sorry if I disappointed you all, but I tried my best.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In other words, 'Gush of tears my imagination had gone arid.' Do you get it?"

"Oh, Yes... Of course~! It means 'God won't descend your right hand' isn't that what you mean?" The cute little angel smile. "God, Himself eagerly waiting, Giotto! So, write lots of opuses~"

*************** London, 1593***************

That kid, he called himself as an angel.

Vongole Giotto, a young and courageous drama writer. Right now he was undergoing a big regression. Why?

"Stop flirting me, oh Proteus my love." A drama was being held right now and Giotto just thinking, "Ah, what a stupid person they are."

Then suddenly, right behind Giotto back, a small figure could be seen.

"Oh, so great~ the dialog is so romantic~ even though the one who write the dialog itself is not a good speaker." A cute little angel flapping his white smooth wings cried in happiness looking at the drama.

"It's so annoying; he even followed me until here." That was what Giotto thought in his mind. "Maybe death come near me? Well, I can see angel."

I thought this was all because of my spirit was going down lately. He suddenly appeared in front of me, calling himself as Tsuna. He did support me to make new opus, but still that's not enough.

"Hum?" Tsuna looked at someone sitting at the royalty seat.

'_If Silvia can't be seen, what will this aureole means?_

_If Silvia can't stand right by my side, what was this happiness mean?_

_Just by clinging at her shadow, my heart can be cure'_

"Wah..so handsome~" Tsuna spotted a lad sitting at the most front of royalty seat.

Behind the lad, there were two men talking in very low voice; however the lad still could hear their conversation.

"Do you know? 'The Rose'* is going to held audition for the drama actor and actress."

"Ah, yes…I hear it is for the next drama make by Giotto."

After eavesdropped at the men conversation, the lad just kept silent and continued to enjoy the show. On the other hand, Giotto and Tsuna kept talking to each other; they didn't notice someone had been staring them from the entrance, "Found you, Tsuna."

*************** Giotto's house***************

"Gio~! I have an idea for your new opus, 'Romeo and Ethel, daughter of pirate.' Do you remember the lad who watches the drama this evening?" Tsuna whispered to Giotto.

Giotto didn't respond to Tsuna and just kept busying doing his writing.

"The lad in the blue attire…I want him to play as Ethel~" Tsuna kept whispering to Giotto even though Giotto just kept silent and focused on writing his script. Then suddenly Giotto opened his mouth and said, "Which lad?"

Tsuna blinked and stayed silent for three seconds. " HE?! You didn't see him?! Why?!"

"Even if you said so…"

Before Giotto could finish his sentence, a knocking sound could be heard from the entrance, so Giotto being lazy still has to move his butt from the chair and walked to the entrance. "Who is it? Why you're coming at this kind of time?"

"It's from Maiasa Shinbun."*

"Oh, perfect timing, I'll o…"

"NOOOO!!!!" Tsuna suddenly screamed and cried maniacly, while his hand grabbing Giotto's sleeve, preventing him to opened the door. "D..Don't go out! Please don't open the door! I beg you!" Tsuna pleaded to Giotto.

"Oi..Tsu..Tsuna…" Giotto looked at Tsuna, sweatdropping.

"T…That voice..It's Him…" Tsuna said as his entire body trembling furiously.

A pair of mismatching eyes suddenly appeared behind Tsuna and whispered slowly to Tsuna's right ear, "Right now I bring nappo along with me too. Khfufufu~"

"HII…!!!" Tsuna shrieked from hearing the infamous laughter echoing inside his ear.

"Sorry to interrupt at this late night, the name's Rokudo Mukuro." He smirked to Giotto while both of his hand hugging Tsuna. However Tsuna didn't make any offense. Why? It was because Tsuna had freeze into stone and white foam was foaming out from his mouth.

Somehow Giotto didn't really shock looking at Mukuro sudden appearance. If there was an angel, surely there will be a devil too. In case, Giotto could feel that the devil was in love with the angel.

"Tsuna-chan~do you know the reason why I came here?" Mukuro asked and at the same time he kept poking Tsuna's smooth cheek.

"Hx…Hx…to bully me, to set trap around me and fail my angel job." Tsuna cried and felt so vulnerable if Mukuro was sticking around him.

Mukuro just stayed silent, looking at Tsuna. He didn't make any respond from Tsuna's answer. After thirty seconds had past, Mukuro flew a devil nappo kick to Tsuna.

Looking at Mukuro kept bullying Tsuna, Giotto wondered if both of them could get along, but suddenly he realized something. "Crap!! I've just written one couplet!"

'_Romeo' who supported my spirit to write had vanished through wind._

*************** The Rose ***************

"_I…Is…this the facial which sail thousands of warships? The one who s…set…fire on ILLIUM tower!?"_

"…Okay! Enough!" Irie, Giotto's secretary felt so tired looking at the participants. All of them were so bad; they even couldn't spell the word correctly. "They are all so dumb." Irie sighed and glanced to Giotto who was starting to feel annoyed.

"Tsuna-chan what is the purpose of this audition?" Mukuro suddenly asked Tsuna, until just now he only sits beside Tsuna, watching the fool actors.

"It's for Giotto newest opus, 'Romeo and Ethel, daughter of pirate!'"

"What's that?" Mukuro asked Tsun aagian.

"It's a masterpiece that will be made into a drama." Tsuna exclaimed in energetic tone. He seems really enthusiastic to watch the drama.

Both Mukuro and Tsuna kept talking so loudly about the drama, Giotto who had been restraining himself to snap couldn't hold his anger anymore and yelled, "…Both of you! Shut up!"

"Eh?! Gi…Giotto-san? Who are you yelling to?" Irie shocked looking at Giotto suddenly yelled so loud to nothing but air.

"Argh! My heads so hurt." Giotto felt so stress, he laid back to his seat again. Am I just too stupid for hoping a good actor around this circle?

"Next...I can't see your face…What's your name?" Irie asked the lad who had just stepped his feet to the stage.

"Tsunayoshi." The lad answered Irie while his head kept looking down, preventing anyone to looked at his face.

"…….._'If Silvia can't be seen, what will this aureole means? If Silvia can't stand right by my side, what was this happiness mean?'…_" When the lad stated to voice out, Giotto eyes widen. He never heard such delicate voice. So Giotto stood up from his seat and rushed to see the lad's face.

"'_Just by clinging at her shadow, my heart can be cure'…._"

"Take off your hat!!" Giotto suddenly screamed at Tsunayoshi.

"..Hah?!" Tsunayoshi shocked and almost bite his own tongue. "E…Excuse me?"

"Yes! You! The one who used hat! Stay right there!"

"A…are you Giotto?" Tsunayoshi looked at Giotto and his face blushed.

"Oi!! I said wait!!" Giotto ran faster when he showed Tsunayoshi suddenly ran away from him.

*************** Sir Iemitsu De Cieli Manor***************

" OH?! Little master?!" Gokudera, Tsunayoshi private butler was shocked to look at Tsunayoshi who suddenly rushed to his chamber while his breath was still ragged.

"Little master! Don't tell me you sneak out to the commoner theatre again! It's so reckless." Gokudera was about to start his lecture, but suddenly Tsunayoshi closed his mouth.

"Not so loud Gokudera-kun. At least please listen to my explanation" Tsunayoshi was still trying to catch his breath after running for such a long distance. "T..'The Rose' is holding audition for their new drama, so I think _he'll_ absolutely go there too."

"He…?" Gokudera confused what Tsunayoshi means by 'he'

"Vongole Giotto!"

"Ah, the drama writer whose little master honored as sensei*…" Gokudera smiled subtly to Tsunayoshi.

"It's a rival!! Not sensei!" Tsunayoshi quickly denied. "….I thought it is my chance to adore Giotto's genius face, but…he suddenly appeared in front of me?! I really feel regret for running away from him..!" Tsunayoshi said as he slummed his body to bed, closing his blushed face with his hand.

On the other side, Giotto was standing at de Ciel's front garden, thinking.

"Hey, how long you gonna keep staying here? Where's Tsuna?" Mukuro asked while his hand scratching his head and scanning his surrounding or maybe scanning Tsuna's shadow. "Hm? What are you doing?" Mukuro's eyes caught Giotto was writing something.

Giotto stayed silence for a few seconds and then just answered, "Letter."

"Nee…I overheard that the owner of this manor is going to hold dance party tonight." Tsuna said.

*************** Dance Party ***************

"This letter is for Tsunayoshi?" Gokudera narrowed his eyes, scanning Giotto from down to up. "If he said 'Tsunayoshi', then he must be Vongole Giotto, little master only used 'Tsunayoshi' when he goes to the theater." After staring at Giotto for a while, Gokudera opened his mouth, "Okay, I'll hand the letter to li—I mean Tsunayoshi."

"…Thanks for the help."

"Khufufufu~ Giotto~ because he isn't a god speaker so he ended up sending letter."

"No…I..!!" Giotto was shocked when he turned his head. Behind him the angel and the devil had transformed themselves into human form. "So, both of you can transform yourself?" Giotto asked. His expression showed _unbelievable_. How come from the devil and angel can become human?

"Of course we can~!" Mukuro and Tsuna answered Giotto at the same time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsuna-chan.."

"Hm?" Tsuna turned his head to where be the voice came from.

""You know…since we have transformed. I want to ask you for a dance." Mukuro asked Tsuna reluctantly.

"Say another words, I'll hit you hard." Tsuna spitted out the cold answer to Mukuro easily and continued to eat the appetizer.

"You looked scary Tsu-na-chan~" Mukuro started to tease Tsuna with his insulting tone.

"You'll get punishment from god if you keep messing up with angel!" Tsunayoshi made a pissed off face. However in Mukuro sight he looked so adorable.

Although Tsuna looked cute still after hearing Tsuna's word, Mukuro was kinda sad, but then he walked toward Tsuna, lowering his face right at Tsuna's right ear lope and he hugged Tsuna from back, whispering, "So—even the devil propose the angel, will god still send his judgment?"

Three seconds past. Five seconds past. Ten seconds—

"DUAK!"

Tsuna hit Mukuro's head. "Stopped it! That's not funny!" Tsuna yelled at Mukuro, his face turned a little red. "Ugh...I should be careful, sometimes I just forget that Mukuro is a devil."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"….I thinks I should go home now." Giotto thought when suddenly he canceled his plan from going home. His eyes caught a handsome lad with a charming smile dancing with a girl.

"Such a handsome boy—"

"Ah—He's Decimo De Cieli, son of Iemitsu, owner of this manor."

Then slowly but sure, Giotto walked towards Decimo and when their eyes met up with each other.

"Giotto…." Decimo suddenly mumbled out Giotto's name accidentally.

However Giotto didn't make any respons. Both of them continued to dance

"How come he could know my name?"

Decimo a.k.a Tsunayoshi tried his best not to have eye contact with Giotto, he was afraid that Giotto would realize he was the lad who ran away from the audition.

While on the other side, there was a young raven-man staring at Giotto and Tsunayoshi with an annoyed face. Seeing the raven-man, the devil Mukuro didn't want to waste his chance, he then cast a magic spell to that man.

Tsunayoshi encouraged himself to take a look at Giotto's face and said, "…I heard that you're a poet, but some people said that you're not a good speaker."

Before Giotto could make any respons, somebody had pulled him away from Tsunayoshi and dragged him out from the manor.

The man that dragged Giotto out of the manor suddenly pulled out his tonfa out of nowhere and placed it right at Giotto's neck, threatening Giotto, "You're a poet, am I right? I doubt you fall in love with Decimo, you better watched your manner. Your status and his status were too different."

Giotto stepped back and slowly turned away, but his action was stopped, when the raven-man pulled his collar and then whispered to him, "If you don't want your head being cut by me, Hibari Kyouya. You better never ever show your face in front of Decimo again."

*************** Decimo's chamber ***************

"So, what's the content of the letter, little master?" Gokudera asked as he poured a cup of earl grey for Tsunayoshi.

"Um…_Inside your heart, I can see the figure of Romeo Montage, the young man from Verona._" Tsunayoshi read the letter. "I have past the audition. Then my chance to learn his entire opus is getting closer." Tsunayoshi smiled in satisfaction.

*************** The Rose ***************

"_Juliet_? Where's _Ethel_? Then the pirate?" Irie was confused by the new script that he just received from Giotto just now.

"No comment." Giotto just answered Irie easily. "Since I met with that lad, Decimo…somehow I felt my spirit was shooting up again."

"Tsunayoshi! You came!" Giotto quickly walked toward Tsunayoshi who had disguised himself by using fake moustache.

"Ah, hello…" Tsunayoshi was kinda nervous, hoping Giotto didn't realize he was the same lad who had been dancing with him last night.

"Everyone, he is Tsunayoshi, he will be the one who played as Romeo." Giotto introduced Tsunayoshi with enthusiasm.

Then the drama practice lasted for 10 hours long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunayoshi!"

"Eh?!" Tsunayoshi was shocked looking Giotto ran toward him. He was going to go home now.

"Can I tag along?...I.. I wanna introduced myself to prince Decimo who lived at that manor." Giotto said as he hooped to the boat.

"De..Decimo?!" Tsunayoshi was shocked. Why suudenly Giotto wanted to meet with _him_. "Why?" Tsunayoshi asked Giotto. "Are you going to tell Decimo that you love him?

"? Yes. That's true." Giotto answered it easily, still didn't realize the lad who sit in front of him right now is the same person.

"O…a..e…" Tsunayoshi faced turned red like a tomato. However Giotto still didn't realize that he had already confessed his feeling now.

"T…Then how you're going to confessed it?" Like how were your feeling when you first met him? How you gonna express them out?" Tsunayoshi tried to asked Giotto question, maybe he could prepare his heart if Giotto really going to confess his feeling.

"……………………………………………………"

"A..are you really a poet?" Tsunayoshi was shocked; he never thought that Giotto was a dumb man. How come he could write such perfect poetry, but he couldn't expressed them out with words.

"..I'm really upset! Actually I really admire your talent!" Tsunayoshi suddenly yelled at Giotto, whilst the boat had arrived at the destination.

"All that pretty words just can be written on paper! I really regret it! If you keep shutting your mouth and not expressing your feeling, you'll never get Decimo's heart!" Tsunayoshi's anger was burst out, he really disappointed with Giotto and hooped out from the boat.

Giotto was shocked, not because of Tsunayoshi mad at him but, he suddenly could see Decimo's image right behind Tsunayoshi. He had just realized Tsunayoshi and Decimo was the same person. He then chased after Tsunayoshi. "Tsunayoshi! Wait!!"

"W…what's happening?!" Tsuna asked Mukuro.

"Don't you realize Tsuna-chan? Tsunayoshi and Decimo, the prince who dance with Giotto last night was the same person." Mukuro explained it Tsuna. "Giotto was so stupid; it's really obvious they're the same person."

"…..WHAT?!!!" Tsuna screamed so loud until all the bird in the forest flew away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunayoshi sighed heavily. He regretted what he had done to Giotto, he shouldn't yell at him.

"Tsunayoshi?!"

"Hah?!" Tsunayoshi awaked from his spacing out moment and looked down. He was shocked at the figure who called him just now. It was Giotto; Giotto had chased him until here?! "What is it ?" Tsunayoshi tried to stay calm.

"I really wanna apologize for what had happen just now."

"I..I really don't get what you meant by 'just now'" Tsuna tried to play dumb, he didn't want Giotto know his real identity, he is afraid that Giotto would hate him after yelling at him so hard just now.

"…." Giotto looked at the tree that was stick to the wall.

"I really di…!!"

"I'm sorry, but sometimes action was quicker than words." Giotto suddenly appeared in front of Tsunayoshi. Yeah, Giotto climbed the tree.

Tsunayoshi was too shocked by Giotto action and couldn't say anything His face blushed like tomatoes.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that _Tsunayoshi _is you. If I made you disappointed, I was sorry. For me, words that are overflowed on the papers with the words that are from the mouth are different. So,Here..Please accept it." Giotto gave Tsunayoshi a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Tsunayoshi asked as he accepted the paper from Giotto.

"I wrote it last night, I kept thinking about you. Whether those words are only written in paper or not, you can proof it by yourself."

"…Okay." Tsunayoshi smiled at Giotto. "Eh?"

Slowly Giotto leaned towards Tsunayoshi, whispering, "I'm sorry, but can I?" Giotto's face drew nearer to Tsunayoshi's. Before Tsunayoshi could give his answer Giotto had sealed his lips with a passionate kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you kiss and give him the sonnet 27…I bet Tsunayoshi will love it~" Tsunayoshi said in happy tone.

Whilst at Tsunayoshi's chamber, Tsunayoshi was reading the sonnet and his face blushed. He still could feel the kiss, it was so tendering.

_Sonnet 27_

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date:_

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;_

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou growest:_

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this and this gives life to thee."_

"Hei, Giotto.." Mukuro suddenly appeared behind Giotto. "If…If I am a human just like you. Can I write sonnet to make the Angel fall to me?" Mukuro asked Giotto, his sorrowful eyes looked at Tsuna. "No...I won't be able to do it."

******************************

"Ever since that day, everything went so well, the drama~ Giotto's love~ this was the perfect condition~" Tsuna sang happily with his false tone.

"Oh, don't you think it's so sweet, Tsuna-chan? But in reality none will work smoothly like the drama." Mukuro said as his expression changed into a sadistic expression.

"Mukuro?"

This was not something that can went so smoothly—

"**Forfeit?!**"

The entire drama member was shocked by Tsunayoshi sudden action. Without saying another words, Tsunayoshi then ran away from the theater.

"Tsunayoshi!!" Giotto chased after Tsunayoshi.

Finally Giotto caught up with Tsunayoshi and grabbed his arm. "Why you suddenly said that?! What happen?!"

"Tsunayoshi is dead…" Tsunayoshi said to Giotto harshly as tear started to form on Tsunayoshi's eyes. "Please forget everything about him." After saying those last words, Tsunayoshi then ran away, leaving Giotto alone.

"Giotto—" The devilish voice could be heard behind Giotto. "He, Decimo or maybe I should say Tsunayoshi will married Lord Hibari."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At unknown dark place could been see an angel was whimpering at the corner.

"Tsuna...After Tsunayoshi ran away, Giotto did chase after him, but when he arrived at Tsunayoshi place, Hibari drove him away. Right now Giotto's heart must be so hurt.'

Slowly Tsuna turned his head, still crying. He then asked Mukuro, "Mukuro, is this all your doing?"

Mukuro didn't say a word. He just stood still and looked at Tsuna with cold eyes.

"Is it really true? Why you just keep silent?"

_Was it because your duty as a devil?_

"I'm sorry, but I must go now." Tsuna stood up and walked away as he wiped his tear away.

*************** Namimori Bar ***************

"Giotto…" Tsuan looked at the drunken Giotto. "Hey, you should go to sleep now. Tomorrow you have to wake up early and started training them again."

"….You, maybe you think I should just keep writing, right? But I can't…Please stop it…Stop encouraging me"

That sentence really hurt Tsuna's heart. "No..It's nothing..Just do what you like. I'm sorry…sorry.." Tsuna cried.

_Does this happen because angel's duty? Oh, god...I just want to be the one who pray for his happiness._

*************** Decimo's chamber ***************

Tsunayoshi was reading his book. Suddenly he could see a white feather flew right through his shoulder, t he then turned his head slowly.

"Angel…?"

Tsunayoshi's eyes widen. Right now in front of him he could see an angel smiling at him and the angel's face somewhat look like him.

"…Nice to meet you…I come here to ask your help.." Tsuna smiled gently to Tsunayoshi.

*************** Namimori Church ***************

"Giotto..!"

"!! Tsunayoshi?! If you came here, you're guard will…"

Giotto words were stopped when He saw Tsuanyoshi smiled to him gently and said, "...For our last farewell, a sweet angel lends his power to me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..At first I was surprised! I never heard there is a poet who never satisfied at his own words but has a power to act."

"Do you regret?"

"Of course no!" Tsunayoshi shook his head. "Many had come out from this mouth, but can't be told…I realize that every word come out from your mouth are not flattery, those words are truth…"

"So…no matter what you'll still marry with him?"

"Yes, the command from the Queen is not something that can't be disputed." Tsunayoshi said as he caressed Giotto's face.

"Don't feel sad, Giotto. Either Tsunayoshi or Decimo will always live inside your opus as 'Romeo and Juliet', even though I don't know how it will end; at least the angel has come to see me."

_I know this opus will be loved by the god. I'm sure…._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

….This was the part that I forgotten—the most hurt matter was what he had said.

Lived wasn't like story. Being born at unavoidable destiny…In the end of their story was one of the two choices. Was it 'separated' or—

"Hei.." Giotto hit Tsuna's head lightly with his script. "I'm sorry for saying such cruel words to you at the bar. C'mon, let's go to 'The Rose', I've written a perfect script."

Tsuna didn't say a word and just hugged Giotto tightly.

*************** The Rose ***************

"…The pastor who married them, give a secret potion to Juliet. The potion can make a person unconcious for one hour. After Romeo comes back to Juliet; Juliet will alive again. But, the fate had tricked them; the letter which contains the plan doesn't arrive to Romeo hand. Romeo believes Juliet is death, drink poison to end his life. When Juliet awakens, the only thing that she finds is the death body of his lover. With Romeo's dagger, she stabs her chest to end her own life. "

"Oh! Giotto this is perfect!!" Irie squealed happily.

"Ah, thanks..But right now no one will play 'Romeo' part. Is there anyone who wants to play as Romeo…?" Giotto suddenly stopped his words when he realized all people pointed their fingers to him.

"ME?!! I'm not a person who can act in front of many people!!"

"Well, you're the writer…so you must be responsible. After all, everyone had agreed." Irie smiled happily.

On the other hand, the angel was confused, "I have to say sorry to Mukuro. I shouldn't have accused him like that." Tsuna thought.

"What is it?" Mukuro asked Tsuna with his normal tone.

"Eng..nothing." Tsuna sulked a little. "Nee, Mukuro…the opus had finished, if the drama succeed too. My duty will end."

"Yeah, that's right.'

"But…" Tsuna didn't finish his words. _My main duty to make Giotto ended happily in failure._

"Just like in drama, how nice if the potion which can make people died and alive again really does exist in this world."

Mukuro just stood silently looking at Tsuna.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is Giotto here?!"

"Hi…Hibari?!" Giotto was shocked at Hibari sudden appearance.

"What have you done to Decimo?!" Hibari asked Giotto with anger.

"…What happened to Decimo…?" Giotto almost too afraid to asked what had happened.

"..He…he died!! He drowned himself to the lake!"

Giotto eyes widen. Tsunayoshi died?

End of the couple who can past their fate were one of two choices. Was it 'separated' or—'**death**?'

"Giotto!!" Tsuna ran toward Giotto, but suddenly he stopped when he heard Mukuro said something that really shocked him.

"..Impossible, I never think that he really died."

"Mukuro...Don't tell me..." Tsuna's eyes widen.

"Well..You said by your own, 'It's better to die as if it's in drama' so I said it to Tsunayoshi."

"Why?! Why you did such cruel thing!!" Tsuna screamed and hit Mukuro again and again."I never wanted to hate you!! Why?!!"

"Tsuna..that's why please listen to my words till it's finished." Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's hand to prevent Tsuna hit him again. "There he is." Mukuro pointed at the theatre exit.

"…………………."

"TSU…!!!" Giotto and Tsuna almost screamed in a very loud voice, but being stopped by Tsunayoshi and Mukuro.

"I really did it Giotto!"

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto still didn't believe the figure that stood right in front of him now is Tsunayoshi.

"After read your script's ending, I realize! Even without the magic potion as long as I pretend to die, it will work!!" Tsunayoshi said happily. "That angel told me!!" He pointed at Mukuro direction.

Angel??

"…….." Giotto was shocked. How come his lover couldn't tell apart which is angel and which is devil.

"Well. Decimo died and then he lived with you as Tsunayoshi." Tsunayoshi smiled.

"I guess something can go much better than the story." Giotto said.

"That's right~!" Tsunayoshi hugged Giotto, while Giotto slowly leans in to Tsunayoshi and kissed him.

"Mukuro…I'm sorry for accusing you again. I…" Tsuna looked at Mukuro with his puppy eyes.

"Well, if angel fall in love with devil, God will fall his judgment too~ Am I right?" Mukuro said in his playful tone and kissed Tsuna's cheek.

"KYAA~!!" Tsuna screamed 'coz Mukuro suddenly kiss him.

"Well, we're going back home~!" Giotto waved his hand to Tsuna and Mukuro.

"W…Wait!! How about the drama?!" Tsuna could feel something bad was about to happen.

"Well, the script is ready…"

"And the substitute for 'Romeo' part was readied." Tsunayoshi add.

"Sub...Substitute…I had a bad feeling about this..." Tsuna didn't dare to turn his eyes to Mukuro's.

"Well, Tsuna-chan~ you just need to memorize the entire dialog~" Mukuro said cheerfully and giving Tsuna the script.

Well, How 'The Rose' fate after that…

God didn't know it too~

THE HAPPY END~

The Rose: Names of Theatre

Maiasa Shinbun: Names of daily news.

Fiuh…That's it...I think the story was really sucked. I tried my best. (=__=)

As you all can see, this story was taken from Shakespeare story, but I rearrange it a little. After this story, I was planning to make another G27 story, hope I can finish it.

Happy reading~ R&R please~


End file.
